


Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon: Team LeafBubble!

by Mudkip4Life



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkip4Life/pseuds/Mudkip4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Team IceFire as they help prevent the Pokemon in the world from turning to stone! Can they do it, or will they be turned to stone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon: Team LeafBubble!

Hello! This is just a note letting you know that this is a story where I will accept OCs from you guys!

Here are my Pokemon:

Pokemon #1:  
Name: Tomodo  
Gender: Female  
Species: Totodile

Pokemon #2:  
Name: Zuki  
Gender: Female  
Species: Cyndaquil

In order to submit an OC, you must put the OC name, gender, and species. You may submit two OCs. Thank you and I hope you are excited for the first chapter! :D


End file.
